


Benefits (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bottom!Dan, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Grinding, Hickeys, Kissing, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Praise Kink, Smut, dan moans a lot, fluff towards the end, handjobs, lots of smut, slight angst, this is literally so smutty, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: They never talked about it."It" being those nights where one or both of them just needed a release and they helped each other out.Maybe they both secretly wished they were more than friends, but friendship did have its benefits.





	Benefits (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but smut, smut, and more smut. Like seriously it's very smutty and detailed so be warned and welcome back to hell.

They never talked about it. 

"It" being those nights where one or both of them just needed a release and they helped each other out. 

One would stumble into the others room with erratic breathing and blown pupils and ask for a favor that the other just couldn't decline. 

This has happened multiple times, they always just give each other a quick blowjob or handjob and then they never speak of it again. It's almost like it never happened even though they both knew that it was just being repressed. Stepping over the friend line like that was dangerous for them so when they did it they just let it be. 

They were best friends and they didn't want to break that label anymore than they already had. They never kissed, they never had sex, they never even cuddled or slept in the same bed together. They just got off and that was all, no exceptions.

.....

Dan gently pushed Phil's bedroom door open. He walked into the dark room, keeping his eye on the dark outline of a person sleeping under the duvet. 

He was just awake like twenty minutes ago he can't be that asleep, Dan thinks as he stands next to Phil's bed. He feels mildly pervy watching Phil sleeping but his mind was too busy focusing on the raging hard-on he had. 

"Phil." Dan whispers, trying to test if he was awake. He hears a mildly annoyed sigh come from under the blanket. 

"What do you want Dan?" 

"I- I... Phil." Dan whines Phil's name making Phil roll over to face him. Dan stood there with a pouty expression and crossed arms.

"Really?" Phil sighs. 

"Please..." Dan begs, his voice had a mildly whiny tone to it. 

"Can't you just go wank or something?" Phil rolls his eyes, not that Dan could see since his eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark room yet. 

"But I don't want too!" Dan whines and stomps his foot much like a child would. "Plus your mouth is so much better than my damn hand." Dan mutters. 

Phil sighs yet again as he flips on his light, god bless the dimmer switch by his bed. 

"I can't believe you're interrupting my beauty sleep just because you want a blowjob." Phil gripes as he slips his glasses on his face so he could actually see Dan instead of a Dan shaped blur. 

"Sorry I'm sick of my hand and you're pretty good with your mouth so don't blame me, princess." Dan sassily adds the pet name at the end, knowing Phil hated it. Phil preferred to have dominance where dominance was needed- not that Dan complained. 

"Princess." Phil mocks with a scoff. "Give me one good reason I should let you have my amazing mouth." 

"Hmm, well... I can always repay the favor. Whenever you would want me to do that. Also I'm horny and I want it- and we're best friends so you're obligated to help a lad out." 

"Fine." Phil sighs as he sits up, legs hanging over the edge of the bed. "What are best friends for anyway?" He quirks an eyebrow as he stares up at Dan, the slight teasing tone in his voice made Dan bite his lip. 

Phil sinks down to his knees, luckily Dan was just in boxers so it would be easy to strip him. 

Phil quickly pulls the tight black fabric off of Dan's legs and Dan gasps lightly when his cock springs free, and the coldness of Phil's room was almost assaulting. 

Phil quickly gets to work, sucking Dan off and using his hand to work at the base of Dan's cock. They never did foreplay, but then again that wasn't the objective when they did this- they weren't a couple, they just wanted to get off and they helped each other out with that. 

"Fuckfuckfuck-" Dan moans roughly through gritted teeth as Phil tongues the slit, his lips tightly wrapped around the head of his cock. 

Dan was more vocal than Phil, they found out. Dan was actually very loud, Phil tended to show his pleasure by gripping things, more often than not it was Dan's hair. Phil also tended to be a bit rougher and more controlling, Dan usually just let Phil do what he wanted and let him take over the situation. Pretty much Dan let's Phil fuck his mouth a lot, his throat was often sore from Phil's large cock hitting it repeatedly but he didn't care. They helped each other out like that. 

"Phi- oh, god... ah-" Dan bit his lip to muffle his moans as Phil bobbed his head and sucked harder, his saliva was dripping down Dan's cock- making it easier for his hand to slide along the base. 

"Mmm, yesssss-" Dan's legs almost give out from under him as Phil traces his tongue teasingly over the head. 

Phil wraps his arm around the back of Dan's thighs before maneuvering them around. He pushes Dan back against his dresser so he had something to hold onto for support. 

"Uh- g-god Phil..." Dan's eyes roll to the back of his head as his back arches into nothing. 

Phil continues sucking harshly at the tip as his hand quickly strokes the rest of Dan's cock, he adds slightly more pressure making Dan groan and claw at the wooden dresser behind him for a stable grip. 

Phil removes his hand before taking as much of Dan as he possibly could into his mouth. Sadly, unlike Dan, he actually had a gag reflex so he couldn't take all of him without almost coughing. 

Phil knew how to get Dan off quickly, he could have him coming in a matter of a few minutes. 

"Fucking hell- shhhit-" Dan's muscles all tensed up as he felt the tingling sensation creep up his spine and flow to all of the nerves in his body. 

Phil, not so subtly, reached behind Dan to grip his ass tightly. His fingers kneaded the soft flesh making Dan moan even louder. 

Phil smirked around Dan's cock, he knew what Dan liked from their previous nighttime blowjob sessions. 

"Ph-Phil I- im gonna c-come- oohhh-" Dan's chest heaved with deep erratic breaths as he focused on climaxing. 

Phil just sucked harder, making Dan finally fall apart. 

"Fffffuck-!" Dan screams as he shoots come down the back of Phil's throat. 

Phil worked Dan through his orgasm before pulling off of his softening dick with a pop. "Better now?" He asks, trying to seem annoyed. 

"Mhum." Dan hums in reply, he was still leaned against Phil's dresser for support as he tried to catch his breath. 

Phil stood up and stretched before yawning, watching as Dan sleepily blinks at him. 

"Thanks." Dan says breathlessly before carefully stepping away from his support. His legs still felt mildly like jelly. 

"No problem, just for future reference my cutoff for blowjobs is midnight." Phil says as he climbs into his bed again, he sets his glasses back on his nightstand before flipping off his light. 

Dan stumbles out of his room, shutting the door behind him and leaving his boxers on Phil's floor.

The next morning they both went about their day as normal, they didn't speak of the previous two am blowjob and they never would. 

.....

The next time this happened it wasn't Dan sneaking into Phil's room at two in the morning. 

Phil walked right into Dan's room without even knocking- not that either of them had anything to hide anymore. 

Dan looked up from his browsing position on his bed to see Phil staring at him with heavily dilated pupils, that's from being turned on, Dan guesses. 

Phil's face was flushed and he stood up straight with confidence, his dominant aura radiated off of him, mildly affecting Dan. 

Dan shut his laptop and tossed it to the end of the bed before walking over to Phil and dropping to his knees. 

Nothing needed to be said, Dan knew what Phil wanted and he once said, "What Philly wants, Philly gets." 

Dan quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Phil's jeans before pulling them down his legs along with his boxers. His long, thick cock spring free in front of Dan's face making Dan's mouth water with anticipation. Phil had a very nice cock in his opinion, dare he say it's the perfect cock to fantasize about. If Dan were to get plowed in the ass he would want a cock just like this to do it- if not this exact one. 

Dan immediately begun kitten licking the tip, starting to get Phil worked up so he'd force himself down the back of Dan's throat. 

Dan licked a broad stripe from the base to the tip before letting his lips close around the head. He gave it a small suck before pulling off with a pop that was louder than expected. 

Dan reached up and slowly began stroking Phil, getting him to full painful hardness that was sure to get Dan's throat fucked. 

A deep growl left Phil's throat as Dan kept teasing him. 

Phil had enough, he decided before gripping Dan's hair and thrusting forward. A moan left Dan's mouth when Phil's cock forcefully hit the back of his throat. He didn't even so much as gag, but his moan sent a tingly sensation up Phil's dick. 

Phil pulled back before fucking into Dan's mouth again, he knew Dan didn't mind it when he did this. He felt like Dan actually liked it so that was a bonus. 

Soft moans and sighs emitted from Dan as he sat there on his knees getting his pretty little mouth fucked by his best friend. 

Dan sucked harder as Phil thrusted into his mouth, his tongue ached to taste his come and he just wanted to please Phil. At the moment getting Phil off was the only important thing. 

Dan unbuttoned his own jeans as Phil fucked his mouth, his body being pushed forwards and backwards with the rough motion of Phil's rhythmic thrusts. 

Dan couldn't help but stroke himself as Phil's cock was just so nice feeling in his mouth. It was warm and slightly heavy and his jaw ached from the stretch of his lips but fuck did he love this. 

Dan was certain that he had the best-est best friend in the world. 

A deep moan left Phil's throat as he came in Dan's mouth a few minutes later. Dan couldn't help but come in his own hand, and he could argue that that was one of the fastest times he had ever gotten himself off like that. 

"Are you okay?" Phil asks, returning to his normal self as he buttons his jeans back up. 

"Mhum." Dan hums, seeming to be in a bit of subspace. 

"Okay..." Phil mumbles unsurely before leaving.

Dan managed to snap himself out of his trance like state. 

"God that was amazing." Dan breathes before flopping back on his bedroom floor with a satisfied sigh. 

They never talked about this again either, nor did they talk about the million times before and after it. 

.....

So there were instances like those, where one would just be horny and need a release and the other would help. But, there were also instances where they both would need off for some reason, sometimes they got stubborn and feisty with each other but in the end they both ended up satisfied. 

They were in the middle of an argument, it wasn't a bad one, it was just them yelling at each other about what they found annoying. 

"For fucks sake Phil! You're gonna yell at me about being messy when there's literally five of your goddamn socks laying on the floor right now!" Dan yells. 

Phil wasn't angry he was just frustrated, he really just wanted Dan to get on his knees and suck him off so maybe it would relieve some of the tension. 

Phil just groans and pulls at his own hair. 

Dan looks at him weird and cocks his head to the side when he doesn't immediately have a comeback. His eyes rake down Phil's body before- oh. "Phil." Dan mutters. 

"What!?" Phil snaps in irritation. 

"I can blatantly see the hard on in your pants." Dan says as he shifts his feet, beginning to feel a little untouched himself. 

Phil face-palms and groans. "I'm sorry... I just-"

"You know if you wanna get off, just ask." Dan smirks. "No need to start an argument."

"Sorry I'm just a bit frustrated..." Phil sighs followed by an awkward breathy laugh.

"I know I could use a good orgasm." Dan shrugs, he never really cared about being crude or blunt with Phil. 

"Do you wanna...?" Phil asks, wondering if they were gonna help each other out again. 

"I know I wanna. Do you wanna?" Dan asks, almost laughing at how stupid he sounds. 

Phil lets out a breathy sigh, "How many times are we gonna do this?" He asks. 

"I don't know... I've always been fine with our arrangement... do you want to stop?" Dan asks, he was praying that the answer was a no. He loved being able to get and give an orgasm as he pleased. 

"No- I just... do you not find it a tad bit weird?" Phil asks shyly. He had been wanting to talk about this for a while- they're best friends that blow each other pretty much on the daily for Christ sake. That can't be normal. 

"I try not to think about it." Dan sighs before he gives Phil a mildly concerned look, "Do we need to talk about this?"

Phil opens his mouth to speak but then he thinks about the hard on that was still very apparent in his jeans. "Not right now- maybe later." Phil says, hoping Dan would get the hint.

"Alright then, later. As for now.....?" Dan asks before looking at Phil expectantly. 

"Hmm..." Phil thinks of what they could do to get off together, the idea suddenly hits him. "Wanna do what we did a few months ago right on this very couch?" Phil asks and gestures to the couch with a suggestive smirk on his face. 

"You mean when we were both slightly intoxicated and very horny?" Dan thinks back to that night and that series of events, that was one of the best orgasms he's ever had in his life and it was literally just him and Phil drunkenly dry-humping each other.

"Yep." Phil replies. 

"God yes." Dan breaths out a sigh before grabbing Phil's arm and pulling him over to the couch. 

"How should we do this? I don't really remember how it started... alcohol may have been a factor for that." 

"How about you sit down and I'll straddle you?" Dan suggests. 

"Sounds good to me." Phil quickly sits down before he pulls Dan onto his lap. 

Dan immediately rolls his hips into Phil's, making their groins grind together. 

Hisses of pleasure and sharp breaths came from both of them as they slowly worked their hips together. 

"This isn't gonna get me off." Phil sighs suddenly. 

"Yeah... me either." Dan sighs with a frown. 

Maybe if they were intoxicated it would work better. 

"What if I just-" Phil cuts himself off and he grips Dan's hips before pushing him down onto the sofa, flat on his back. 

A small squeak of surprise left his perfectly pink lips and he looked up at Phil with wide anticipating eyes. 

Phil presses his body to Dan's his weight rested comfortably on top of the younger boy. He pressed his knee in between Dan's legs so he could grind against his thigh. 

A high pitched whimper emitted from Dan when Phil's knee brushed against his crotch. 

Phil shoved his hips to Dan's grinding them together in a rougher way. 

"Fuck!" Dan squeaks as he bites his fist to keep from screaming and moaning like a whore. Why could Phil so easily make him fall apart like this?

Phil ducked his head down to bury it in Dan's neck, their bodies rubbed and rutted together forcefully.

This was the closest they have ever been to each other, this was such an intimate position. Their bodies slotted together, Phil breathing into the crook of Dan's neck, Dan gripping the back of Phil's t-shirt to pull him impossibly closer. 

"Ah- oh my god." Dan moans breathily when he feel's Phil's hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin on his neck. 

Dan's grip on Phil's shirt managed to pull it up so his back was exposed. Dan took the opportunity to rake his blunt nails down Phil's back. 

Phil released a deep moan from his lips, he felt Dan shudder beneath him. 

Phil snaked his hands beneath Dan's shirt to grip his sides and pull him harshly into his grinding rhythm. 

"Oh fuck oh fuck- ohhhhh..." Fell from Dan's lips, he couldn't be quiet- not that he was trying to be. So many ohs and ahs and random profanities tumbled from his lips as he moaned for Phil. 

Phil reached down between them to unbutton Dan's jeans before he unbuttoned his own. 

Dan had no idea what he was planning but he was all for whatever at this point. He just wanted Phil to make him come already. 

Phil hooked his fingers around the waistband of Dan's boxers before pushing them down just enough for his cock to spring free and slap against his exposed stomach. His shirt had ridden up from the excessive grinding motions coming from Phil. 

Phil pulled his own dick out before gripping them both tightly in his hand. 

Dan immediately arched his back up into Phil and he cried out in pleasure, this was new. Their dicks had never actually been out at the same time before, especially not being pressed together and stroked together by the same hand. 

"Fuck Phil! Fuck fuck fuuuuuck-" Dan moans and whimpers loudly as he claws at Phil's back. He could still feel Phil's hot breath fanning his neck and he really wanted Phil to just bite it. Like he really really wanted it. 

"Ph-Phil please-" Dan whimpers before using one of his hands to push Phil's face deeper into his neck. He tilts his head to the side, hoping Phil will get it. 

Phil continues sloppily stroking them as Dan squirms and moans beneath him. 

Phil obliges to Dan's silent request without even a second thought. He sinks his teeth into Dan's tender skin where his neck and shoulder meet. He can't see Dan's eyes rolling into the back of his head, but he knows it's happening. 

"Oh my fuck- yes, yes Phil!" Dan pants heavily as he unintentionally thrusts into Phil's hand. 

Phil bites him harder before using his tongue to soothe away the ache, he licks the slight indention of teeth marks before latching his lips to the soft, sensitive skin beneath Dan's ear. 

Dan all but screams and his moans turn into a jumbled mess of "fuck" and "Phil!" along with a lot of other mumbled words and profanities. 

"I'm s-so close- fuckkk-" Dan had never felt so high before, his orgasm was fast approaching and he felt like he was floating. So much pleasure was coursing through his body and he never wanted it to end. It just kept building and building inside of him and he was going to explode and it was gonna feel so, so good. 

"Ah- me t-too." Phil stutters a moan into the crook of Dan's neck. 

Dan felt his stomach muscles clench and an electric feeling shot through his body and suddenly he was coming- and he was coming hard. He screamed Phil's name at the top of his lungs and he dug his nails into Phil's back as a few tears slipped from his eyes just because the pleasure was too much for his body to take. 

Phil came just seconds after Dan did, their come making a mess all over the both of them. Phil moaned into Dan's shoulder as he came down from his high. 

Dan's moans had subsided to whimpers and he was just laying there, worn out and spent. That was the hardest he has ever came, he was over one hundred percent sure of it and fuck- he wanted to come like that all of the time it felt so amazing. 

"Are you alright?" Phil asks between deep shallowed breaths.

"I'm fucking great." Dan mutters sleepily, small whimpers were still occasionally falling from his lips as he tried to wrap his head around what happened and how amazing it had felt. 

Dan was dozing off beneath Phil so Phil took the liberty of cleaning the come off of Dan's lower stomach before he gently tucked him back into his jeans and re-buttoned them. Phil wipes off his hands and fixes himself before sitting up on the end of the couch. 

Dan sprawled out and instantly fell asleep, he looked completely wrecked and orgasmed out.

Dan woke up about an hour later only to find that Phil wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. 

"Phil?!" Dan called out into the apartment as he sat up and stretched. He yawned as he walked into the kitchen. 

He found his phone on the counter where he had left it earlier and he picked it up only to see a message from Phil, "Sorry I left... I might be back later."

What was Phil even out doing? Dan wondered. 

Dan immediately began thinking nothing but bad things. Earlier Phil had hinted to wanting to talk about something... and he had asked why they were still doing this- this meaning their little pleasure sessions. What if Phil didn't want to do that anymore? What if it made him uncomfortable? What if he was mad at Dan now? Maybe this was ruining their friendship. 

Dan felt a deep unsettling feeling sink into his stomach and his nerves were at an all time high. 

They should really talk about this.

.....

Phil got home a little after eleven that night. The second the front door closed, Dan bolted out of his room and down the hallway. 

He was overthinking a lot, he thought Phil had left and he was never gonna come back. Or maybe Phil didn't like him anymore and he wanted to stop being friends. 

Dan resisted the urge to jump forward and engulf Phil in a bone crushing hug. 

"Are you okay?" Dan asks, he tried not to sound concerned but he obviously failed. 

Phil just shrugs before pushing past Dan and walking down the hallway, he refused to even look at Dan. 

Dan's heart sunk, what if everything he thought was right?

"Didn't you want to talk?" Dan asks as he cautiously follows Phil, still giving him space. 

"Maybe later." Phil mumbles emotionlessly before walking into his bedroom, Dan tries to follow but he gets the door slammed in his face. 

Dan sighs and his shoulders slump as he practically drags his body back into his own room. He flops down onto his bed before sighing. 

What did he do wrong?

.....

It wasn't until late the next day when Dan saw Phil again, he had locked himself in his room all day and he only came out to make quick trips to either the bathroom or kitchen. 

Dan not so subtly watched Phil when he came into the lounge and sat on the opposite end of the sofa. 

"Hey..." Dan mutters as he stares at Phil. 

"Sorry I've been avoiding you... I'm not trying to upset you." Phil sighs. 

"You're not, it's okay. What's wrong?" Dan asks, he felt uneasy. He didn't know where this was going but he had a very bad feeling in his gut. 

"I don't know... I've just been thinking a lot here recently. Yesterday when I left I went on a walk just so I could breathe but I had time to think." 

"About what?" Dan asks yet another question, he felt mildly nervous. 

"You." Phil mumbles before sighing deeply and burying his face in his hands. 

"Oh." The soft noise leaves Dan's lips, he sounded mildly shocked. "Did I do something?"

Phil emits a breathy sarcastic laugh, "Not necessarily but kind of." 

Dan gulps nervously, "I- I'm sorry?" He says in a questioning tone. 

"No, no. You have nothing to be sorry for." Phil sighs again before he glances over at Dan quickly, "Can uh, can we talk though?" He asks awkwardly. 

"Yeah, sure." Dan replies. 

"First can I ask you something, and can you be completely honest with me no matter what the answer is?" Phil asks as he fidgets with his hands. 

Dan replies with a quick, "Yeah, of course." and Phil gulps before speaking, "Do you like... like me at all?" God that sounded stupid, Phil thinks. 

"Huh? Of course I like you Phil, don't be ridiculous." Dan says, giving Phil a confused yet concerned look. 

"No Dan, that isn't what I mean." Phil sighs, "Like I know we've been doing things that friends don't normally do and I was just wondering if maybe-"

"Oh." Dan says in realization, "Well... I usually try to repress any feelings I might have towards you- but I do really like you Phil..." 

"Why do you repress it?" Phil asks in confusion. 

"Because-" Dan sighs before deciding to spill the truth, "Because I'm scared that I'll end up falling in love with you. You're just so... perfect- and I'm sorry if this isn't the answer that you wanted but I think that I fell for you a long time ago to be honest. I just repressed it." 

Phil felt shocked, he was expecting Dan to laugh and say something along the lines of 'I don't like you, you're just good for a midnight orgasm and that's it' but Dan actually liked him.

"Oh." It was Phil's turn to take a deep breath, "That's honestly not what I was expecting..."

"What? Do you think I just use you as a cum toy? I actually like you Phil, the amazing blowjobs are just a great bonus." Dan says making the mood a bit lighter. Phil rolls his eyes and chuckles. 

"That's good." Phil sighs. 

"So what about you?" Dan bites his lip nervously. 

"Hmm?" Phil hums a reply. 

"Do you like me?" 

"Yeah, I- I really do..." Phil admits shyly. He felt so vulnerable at the moment. "Also, I'm sick of our stupid midnight mouth-fucking sessions." Phil says, shocking Dan with the curse word. 

"Okay, but-"

"Shut up Daniel and listen to me." Phil demands making Dan feel all tingly, he liked being bossed around and having demands shouted at him. "Our current arrangement is just so meaningless, it's just a quick orgasm and it's over. I want us to be something that isn't just some stupid friends with benefits relationship." 

Dan could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, "I want that too." He says quietly, staring at Phil intently. 

"I just- I want... ah, fuck it-" Phil sighs before turning to face Dan, he looks him dead in the eyes. Dan can see the nervousness within him, "I want you to- no... do you want to be my boyfriend?" Phil says, he only stumbles over his words a little bit. 

Dan's face immediately goes pink with a blush and the corners of his lips turned up into a smile that he couldn't stop from happening. "Yeah, I'd really like to be your boyfriend Phil..." 

Phil sighs with relief before falling boneless against the sofa cushions, "Thank god... I was so terrified you'd laugh at me or hate me or something." 

Dan emits a small giggle, "I could never hate you." He moves closer to Phil before wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on Phil's shoulder. 

Phil's arm wraps around Dan's back, hugging him tightly. 

Dan felt so happy that he just couldn't stop smiling, he buried his face into the crook of Phil's neck and sighed deeply. He definitely didn't imagine this happening, not like this anyway. 

Dan's blush only got darker when Phil pressed his lips to the younger boy's temple. He had longed for this kind of contact from Phil for such a long time. 

Dan moved himself so he could straddle Phil's lap and bury his face in his neck. His arms wrapped tightly around Phil's shoulders and he sighed comfortably. 

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, letting their bodies loosely fit together. 

Phil sighs into Dan's shoulder making Dan sit up and face him. 

"What's wrong?" Dan asks, his head cutely tilts to the side. 

"Nothing." Phil says with a soft smile as he stares at Dan with lovey eyes. 

Dan blushes slightly from the look Phil was giving him, but he wouldn't be surprised if he was looking at Phil in exactly the same way. 

"You're so cute." Phil mumbles making Dan roll his eyes, his cheeks had turned an obvious darker pink.

Dan leans forward and presses his forehead to Phil's, his lip slips out from between his teeth in a silent plea for Phil to kiss him. 

Phil's grip on Dan's waist tightens as he leans in and closes the small gap in between their lips. 

Dan couldn't help the small whimper that escaped him when their lips connected. He had just wanted this for so long and now he was kissing Phil for the first time and it felt amazing- it was perfect. 

Their lips moved together languidly and the kiss was soft and gentle. Dan felt like he was on cloud nine, it only got better when he felt Phil's tongue glide across his bottom lip. 

The second Dan's lips parted Phil took over, his lips were slightly rougher against Dan's soft ones. Phil felt like he could kiss Dan forever as their tongues tangled together and their lips slotted with each other's. Their mouths molded together perfectly. 

Dan kept whimpering into the kiss making Phil pull him closer, his little noises were just so adorably hot and Phil couldn't get enough. 

Things took a sloppy turn when Phil pulled Dan's hips down to connect with his and Dan moaned into Phil's mouth. Dan felt Phil's tongue invading every part of his mouth and he loved it, he wanted more. 

The kiss slowed down over the next few minutes, their lips were just barely catching each other. The small brush of their lips made Dan sigh heavily into Phil's mouth with content. Dan pulled away before pecking Phil's lips once more. 

Phil quickly leaned up and kissed Dan again once he went to pull away for a second time, making Dan hum against his mouth. Dan giggled as he pulled away. 

Dan pushed their foreheads together before he grips the sides of Phil's face and rubs their noses together cutely. 

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Phil says breathlessly, Dan was just so cute and perfect it was making Phil fall head over heels quicker than he thought it would. 

Dan just emitted a light breathy laugh before standing up and holding a hand out for Phil to grab. 

Phil rolled his eyes but he couldn't fight the dopey smile on his face as he took Dan's hand and let himself be pulled up off the couch. 

Dan led him down the hallway and into Phil's room, Phil kicked the door closed behind them and barely a second later he had Dan in his arms again. 

They kissed each other eagerly but it wasn't rough, it was passionate and slow and Dan was very giggly.

Phil walked towards the bed, his arms were wrapped tightly around Dan so he wouldn't fall as he walked backwards in time with Phil. They managed to only stumble once and that made Dan fall backwards onto the bed behind him. 

"Oops." Dan shrugs before Phil was kissing him again. Both of them were smiling as their lips pressed together.

Phil hooked his arms under Dan before lifting him enough to push his body up to the pillows. Dan squeaked in surprise, he didn't know Phil was that strong. He can't lie though- he found it extremely hot. 

Phil slid his hands under Dan's t-shirt as he crawled up his body, Dan sat up slightly, letting Phil pull it off of him. 

Phil pushed Dan back down before reattaching their lips in a bruising kiss, Dan moaned into Phil's mouth and he tugged on Phil's shirt, signaling that he wanted it off. 

Phil sat up and pulled of his shirt before flinging it onto the floor. One of his legs were in between Dan's and Dan was shamelessly grinding against his thigh. 

Phil pressed a lingering kiss to Dan's lips before they disconnected with a wet smack sound. Then the thought registered in Phil's mind, they didn't have to rush. They weren't here to just come and go- they could take their time now and love each other. 

Phil could worship Dan's body just like he had always wanted too and he could kiss him and hold him and be with him in ways that he never had before. 

Phil pressed wet opened mouth kisses along Dan's jawline and Dan immediately tilted his head to give Phil better access. Soft moans and whimpers fell from Dan's lips and Phil kissed all over his neck and collarbones. 

Phil kissed down Dan's chest, loving the way Dan squirmed and whimpered beneath him. His hands gently glided up and down Dan's bare sides, he just wanted to kiss and touch every inch of him. Phil pressed a few lingering kisses to Dan's tummy making Dan giggle a bit from being ticklish. 

Phil crawled back up Dan's body, pressing more kisses to his collarbones as he made his way back up. He gently kissed Dan's shoulder before he spoke, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Phil kept kissing up his neck. 

A long drawn-out and needy whine came from Dan and he gripped Phil's shoulders tightly. 

Phil sucked a bruise into Dan's neck, alongside the one he had put there yesterday from their jerk-off session on the couch. 

He sucked another mark into his shoulder and a smaller one on his jawline, just showering him in lovebites. He let his teeth graze Dan's prominent collarbones before sucking another bruise into his skin. 

Dan seemed to be loving the attention, if the moans and whimpers weren't a giveaway then the very obvious bulge in his pants was. 

Phil slides his hands down Dan's chest and back up his sides, just touching him in every possible way. "I can go slow now and I can love you and kiss you like I've always wanted too." Phil says before pressing another kiss to Dan's chest, right over where his heart would be. 

Dan was basking in the attention, he loved how Phil was just touching and kissing him everywhere. He never wanted it to end. "Phil..." Dan whines in a higher voice than normal as Phil pressed several more kisses to his chest. 

"I can finally explore your body and find all of those spots that make you moan the loudest..." Phil continues talking in a low tone of voice before his tongue darts out of his mouth and flicks Dan's right nipple making the younger boy gasp, Phil instantly blows cold air on it making Dan arch his back and whine from deep in his throat. 

Phil's hands continue rubbing up and down Dan's sides, making his muscles relax once again as he sinks back into the soft mattress. 

One of Phil's hands moves to pop open the button on Dan's jeans, Dan sighs as some of the pressure is relieved. 

"Can I?" Phil asks, he looks up at Dan through his eyelashes. Dan instantly nods and releases a small needy whimper of, "Please..."

Phil hooks his fingers around Dan's jeans before pulling them down and off his legs, they end up inside out and on the floor. 

Dan suddenly sits up and pushes on Phil's chest so he was up on his knees and it was easier for Dan to access his zipper. 

Dan glances at Phil with hooded eyes before he unbuttons and unzips Phil's jeans, he pushes them down as much as he can before Phil has to take over and kick them the rest of the way off onto the floor. 

Dan pulls Phil down by the back of his neck to connect their lips again, Phil gently pushes Dan back down so he was flat on his back. Phil carefully rests his weight on top of Dan, his hand gripping Dan's hip tightly. 

"I guess I should ask..." Phil starts once he pulls away, Dan blinks up at him with a lust filled gaze that makes Phil's heart stutter, "Do you wanna go all the way or-"

"Yes." Dan instantly breathes out his reply, "Please Phil... please-" Dan pulls Phil down to kiss him eagerly, Phil's hand that wasn't gripping his hip was rested against the side of his face, cradling his head gently. 

"Okay baby-" Dan cuts Phil off again by pressing their lips together, "alright." Phil smiles against Dan's mouth. 

"Crap..." Phil mutters breathlessly a second later. 

"What?" Dan asks as his chest heaves with heavy breathes, he had never been so turned on in his life. All he knew was he wanted Phil to get inside of him. 

"I don't have any lube..." Phil mutters making Dan roll his eyes. 

"I do, it's in my top bedside drawer." Dan says, Phil didn't even question it but he not-so-gracefully climbed off of Dan to run into his room and retrieve it. 

"Got it." Phil says when he comes back a minute later, looking mildly embarrassed. 

"Just forget you saw any of that." Dan says, trying to hide his blush with his hands. 

"I didn't know you were into doing that kinda stuff." Phil mutters as he walks back over to his bed. 

"Sorry- I like it up the ass, sue me." Dan says making Phil choke on a laugh and roll his eyes. 

"Well I knew that, you aren't exactly quiet or modest about your sexual preferences." Phil smirks. 

"Oh shut up!" Dan smacks Phil's shoulder lightly. "Anyway now I'm into you, therefore I want you in me." 

"Wow, very poetic Daniel." Phil says and he does that thing where he smiles with his tongue between his teeth. Dan's heart skips a beat. 

"I hate you." Dan mutters, giggling as he speaks. The obvious playful tone in his voice made Phil know he was joking around. 

Phil pressed a kiss to Dan's lips and Dan immediately pulled Phil on top of him. 

Phil grinds their hips together making them breathily sigh into each other's mouths. 

"Phil." Dan whines as he bucks his hips up into Phil's, "please..." 

Phil kisses Dan's jaw. "Alright lovely." Dan moans from the pet name, he just loved the shower of attention Phil was giving him. 

Phil crawls back down Dan's body towards the end of the bed. He presses kisses below Dan's belly button and along the waistband of his boxers making Dan whine and writhe around. 

Phil curls his fingers around the elastic waistband before pulling them down Dan's legs and tossing them to the side. Dan's erection slapped against his stomach he was so hard and needy. Dan whined as the cold air enveloped his dick. 

Phil stood up and quickly shucked off his own boxers before kneeling back down on the foot of the bed. 

Dan handed Phil the lube that had been dropped on the bed beside him, he was eagerly awaiting any type of contact. He just wanted Phil to touch him more. 

Phil grabbed the small bottle from Dan's hand before he leaned down and kissed Dan's thigh. Dan whimpered softly in response. 

Phil nudged Dan's thighs apart and Dan immediately obliged with spreading his legs, he bent them at the knees so Phil would have easier access to his entrance. 

Phil smirked before leaning in and sinking his teeth into the tender skin of Dan's inner thigh. A sharp gasp left Dan's mouth followed by a needy moan of, "Phil-!".

Phil continued biting and kissing Dan's inner thighs. One of his arms was hooked around Dan's leg while his other was rested against Dan's side, his hand gently rubbed back and forth on Dan's hip and his fingers soothingly traced imaginary patterns into his skin. 

Dan moaned and breathed out heavy whines as Phil sucked more lovebites into his skin, his neck and chest were covered in the marks now his inner thighs were going to be littered with dark bruises as well. Dan loved getting lovebites from Phil though so he could care less about being covered in them. 

Phil pulled his mouth away from Dan's thighs before flicking open the cap on the lube. "I'm so obsessed with your thighs..." Phil mutters before pressing a sweet kiss to the inner part of Dan's leg. 

"You're obsessed with all of me." Dan sasses playfully making Phil pinch his thigh roughly. Dan squeaks in response and jumps slightly from the contact. 

"I can't help it- you're just so beautiful." Phil says and Dan moans just from the word, he secretly loved being called beautiful, the word just held so much substance and meaning and it was nice. 

"Have you ever been with a guy like this before?" Phil asks out of curiosity, he knew he and Dan had only exchanged blowjobs and sloppy handjobs from time to time, he didn't know about any of Dan's other sexual encounters. 

"No, but I want you Phil- I promise... I've wanted you for a long time so please...." Dan pleads desperately. He knew how it was supposed to feel though, he had stretched and fingered himself several times before- not to mention the secret dildo that he had hidden with his lube which Phil had seen earlier when he went to retrieve said lube. 

"Alright baby, just breathe." Phil says as he rests his hand on Dan's thigh, his thumb rubbing back and forth against Dan's soft skin. Dan couldn't help but moan when Phil called him baby, he was such a sucker for cute pet names it was crazy. 

Phil drizzled the clear lube onto his fingers and Dan instantly tensed up, no one else has ever touched him like this before so he was a bit nervous but he knew that he definitely didn't want to stop. 

A light shuddery breath ripped itself from Dan when he felt a lubed finger circling his entrance. 

Dan gulped when he felt Phil push a finger in. He couldn't help but emit a breathy moan, he loved it when he did this to himself, having Phil do it was even better. 

"Relax love, it's alright." Phil presses a kiss to Dan's stomach just because that was the closest area for him to reach. His unoccupied hand soothingly massaged Dan's tense muscles making his nerves slowly melt away. He relaxed under Phil's touch. 

"Oh..." A deep moan falls from Dan's lips when Phil scissors two fingers inside of him. His breathing gets rougher and his cock twitches in anticipation for what's to come. 

Dan shifts his hips, rocking them down to meet the soft thrust of Phil's fingers. Dan's back arches as a third finger is pressed passed his rim.

"F-fuck!" Dan moans and he grips the duvet that was under him tightly in a white-knuckled grip. "S-so good Phil- ah... feels so good..."

Phil stretches and crooks his fingers around, he watches Dan squirm around, he was always unable to hold still during their previous sexual acts, now it was practically impossible- but it was okay, it didn't hurt anything. 

Dan suddenly intakes a sharp breath and he freezes up before shouting loudly, "Fuck!" The loud shout makes Phil stop his movements. 

"What's wrong- did I do something?" Phil asks nervously, he didn't want to hurt Dan. 

"God that felt fucking amazing- please more-" Dan pants heavily as he shoves himself down onto Phil's fingers. 

"Oh." Phil says in realization before he gains his confidence back and crooks his fingers in the exact same way. 

Dan screamed again and he forcefully slammed his head back into the pillows, "Yessss, Ph-Phil fuck-".

Phil feels a level of achievement wash over him, he had managed to find Dan's sweet spot so quickly it was probably impressive. 

"Okay- okay I'm ready Phil- please, please..." Dan breathes and begs for Phil. 

Phil pulls his fingers out of Dan, hearing him whimper from the loss of contact. Phil grabs the lube again before drizzling it over his throbbing neglected cock, he slicks himself up and moans from the much needed contact. 

He quickly wipes the lube off of his hand on his discarded t-shirt before throwing it aimlessly behind him. 

Phil looks back at Dan and- fuck, he thinks. Just- fuck. Dan was laying there seemingly boneless, his skin was flushed and dusted with a light pink blush. His arms had limply fallen beside his head and he was whimpering quietly. His knees were bent and his slick hole and hard cock were both on display for Phil and Phil's breath caught in his throat. This was an image he'd never forget and he never wanted to forget it. 

Phil climbed on top of Dan before pressing a long kiss to his plump, red, kiss-bitten lips. 

Dan whimpered out a high-pitched moan when he felt Phil's cock brush against his awaiting hole. "Please." Dan pleads. 

"Shh baby, I've got you." Phil presses a kiss to the corner of Dan's mouth. He uses one hand to hold himself up above Dan, it was planted right by Dan's head for support, also it made it easier to lean down and kiss him. His other hand gripped Dan's right leg by the bend of his knee, he pulled it up further and Dan took the liberty of wrapping it around Phil's waist. 

Phil lined himself up with Dan's entrance before he slowly pushed the tip in, he watched Dan's reaction intently. 

Dan's eyes immediately rolled to the back of his head and his jaw dropped open, letting a long whiny moan come from his throat. His arms that were laying limply by his head reached up to grab onto Phil. One hand gripped his shoulder, his nails clawing the surface of his skin, the other hand rested gently on the back of his neck and his fingers tangled into his short black hair. 

Phil pushed in a little further and Dan tensed up a bit but he said nothing so he kept pushing forward. 

"Stop!" Dan suddenly yelps, his breathing was heavy and erratic and his nails had embedded themselves into Phil's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry- what's wrong?" Phil asks frantically, instantly halting any and all movement. He even thinks he was holding his breath. 

"Give me a minute- just I need to adjust..." Dan sighs, the pain wasn't unbearable but he knew it would end up feeling a lot better if he made Phil give him a minute to adjust. 

"Do I need to-" Phil instantly gets cut off by Dan. 

"Don't pull out! I promise I'm okay you're just really big and I'm not used to it." Dan says, his wimpy little dildo had nothing on Phil's literal monster cock. Dan debated on saying that but he really didn't want to ruin the lovey moment. 

Phil waited for the okay from Dan before he pushed in farther, this time he managed to get balls deep and this felt amazing. Dan's warm velvety walls were like heaven around his cock. 

"Oh god Dan." Phil moans deeply, his eyes rolling. He didn't moan nearly as much as Dan, but he really couldn't stop himself this time, "You're so tight." Phil knew that wasn't the most romantic thing to say during sex but it felt so good he just let it slip. 

"M-move... please Phil- ah." Dan moans when Phil pulls back a little before pushing back into him, the pleasure shocking all of his nerves and making him feel like jelly. He was going to be wrecked by the time this was over. 

Phil rocked his hips into Dan's, keeping the pace slow but not so slow that they wouldn't achieve anything from it. 

"Fuck, Phil you're so good- faster p-please." Dan dug his nails into Phil's shoulder blades.

Phil thrusted into Dan a little faster, he made his thrusts sharper and harder and Dan's body moved further up the bed with every thrust. 

Dan was like an open floodgate of moans, they just kept tumbling out of his mouth. Whimpers of "oh" and "ah" fell past his lips without even thinking about it. This was just pure bliss, being filled with Phil felt so fucking perfect. It's like Phil was his matching piece and Dan was the rest of the puzzle, they just fit together so well. Every part of their bodies just worked together perfectly. 

Phil leaned down and sucked a bruise into the column of Dan's throat as he rocked into him. Dan's head tilted back and Phil could feel the vibrations from his moans as he continued to kiss his throat. 

"God- ah- mmm..." Dan couldn't even form a coherent sentence from how great Phil was making him feel. 

Dan's nails scratched down Phil's back leaving behind deep red marks. Phil's back would probably be covered in scratches but he didn't mind considering he covered Dan in lovebites. 

Dan's moans turned into stutters of pleasure and he wrapped both of his legs around Phil's waist, urging Phil to go harder.

Phil let another moan tumble past his lips before he sealed his lips over Dan's. Dan kissed him back eagerly, their lips slid together sloppily and they panted hotly and heavily into each others mouths. 

Dan continuously hummed out small whimpers, he just felt so good and tingly, he felt so full- not just in a crude way but he felt full of emotion. Like Phil was making love to him right now and he felt so cared for and so loved. His heart felt heavy in his chest from the feelings that weighed it down. He felt so happy and in his state of euphoria he could just concentrate on how Phil was making him feel. 

Phil pulled back and sucked Dan's bottom lip into his mouth before nipping it gently and letting it snap back into place, Dan moaned at that and arched his back up into Phil's chest. 

Their eyes met in a loving stare as Phil continued his movements and Dan continued whimpering. Dan's arms fell back down by his head. 

Dan could feel the tingle creeping up his spine, that tingle being his approaching orgasm. He was determined to fight it for as long as he could just so he could stay this close to Phil for as long as possible. 

They stared at each other and their breaths mingled together, Phil suddenly leaned down and kissed Dan right between his eyes, almost making it to the forehead but not quite. A smile and a blush hit Dan hard, that kiss on his forehead- well more on his glabella- had a deeper meaning than just a kiss. It was a very lovey action. 

Phil leaned down and rested their foreheads together, their eyes fluttering closed as their lips met in yet another sweet and gentle kiss. Dan's heart fluttered in his chest when he felt Phil's hands slide up his arms and tangle with his own. Dan entwined his fingers with Phil's and squeezed his hands lightly as they kissed. Phil pulled back and pecked Dan on the nose before pushing himself up, their hands still interlocked with each other. 

They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat and they were both clearly breathing heavily but they were too caught up in each other to care. 

Dan felt his body being taken over with that tingly numbing feeling and he moaned a long drawn out "ah". 

"I'm s-so close- Ph-Phil- ugh- I- ah..." Dan still couldn't think straight enough to talk right but he was too full of Phil to care. 

"Me too- s-should I?" Phil asks before flicking his eyes in between them to Dan's neglected cock. 

"Please." Dan whimpers and Phil untangles one of their hands before reaching between them to wrap it around Dan's cock. 

"Fuck- ah-" Dan breaths in sharply. His moans only turn more babble like when Phil shifts his hips and manages to nail his prostate with every thrust. 

Phil's breathing picks up and soft moans tumble from his throat as he works on keeping his rhythm steady, trying to work Dan to his climax. 

"Fuck- Ph-Phil- Phil I'm gonna- fuck-" Dan can't even finish his warning before his head slams back into the pillows and his body arches up and jerks violently, he comes clear up his chest, somehow managing to also get his own neck covered in his come. 

Dan was pretty much crying from the immense pleasure he had just experienced, his whole body was trembling and he felt weak but his limbs felt heavy and his legs dropped from Phil's waist to tremble by his sides. 

Phil pulled out before stroking himself quickly, a sharp gasp of Dan's name left his lips before he shot come all over Dan's stomach.

"Fuck." Phil mutters as he breathes deeply, trying to catch his breath. His mind was so jumbled that he didn't even realize he just cursed, not that he'd really care at the moment. 

Phil grabbed his discarded shirt before wiping the come off of Dan's stomach, chest, and neck. He tossed the article of clothing back onto the floor before he laid down beside Dan. 

Only now did he notice him trembling, his legs were shaking and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. He seemed to be really out of it. 

"You okay Dan?" Phil asks in concern, he carefully drapes his arm across Dan's stomach. "Baby?" Phil asks again when Dan just blinks at him. 

Dan stared at Phil with all the admiration and love he could muster. "I love you." Dan says softly before rolling onto his side to face Phil.

Phil instantly felt like he was hit with a tsunami of emotion, his eyes might have even filled with tears. "I love you too." 

Dan presses a chaste kiss to Phil's lips before burying his face in his shoulder. They hug each other tightly. 

"Was that okay?" Phil asks nervously. 

"That was perfect." Dan replies in a sleepily soft voice, Phil can feel Dan smile against his bare shoulder. 

Phil's arms tighten around Dan's waist for a second before he reaches down and pulls the duvet up over them, somehow it had worked it's way into a pile at the bottom of the bed but that happened to be convenient.

Dan tangled his legs with Phil's before releasing a satisfied sigh, his arm was draped across Phil's chest and his head was pressed in the crook of Phil's neck. He just felt so content and happy. 

Phil's arms stayed wrapped around Dan's waist and he pressed a kiss to the top of Dan's head. He felt the younger boy drift off to sleep in his arms so he decided to do the same, he let his eyes flutter closed. "I love you, bear." He mutters before he's lulled to sleep. 

He had never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed that trip to hell.
> 
> Seriously, I hope you liked this smutty work of art that I wrote at like two in the morning. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Xx
> 
> P.S. Satan says hi.


End file.
